Điều Tra Hiện Trường
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Cảnh tượng đầu tiên khiến anh ngừng thở. Cảnh tượng thứ hai lập tức đẩy anh vào tình trạng hoang mang. Cảnh tượng thứ ba...


**Original Work: **Crime Scene Investigation

**Author: **mystriaL-aNgeL

**Rate:** K

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Translator:** Anfu

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

**Summary:** Cảnh tượng đầu tiên khiến anh ngừng thở. Cảnh tượng thứ hai lập tức đẩy anh vào tình trạng hoang mang. Cảnh tượng thứ ba...

* * *

Cảnh tượng đầu tiên khiến anh ngừng thở.

Cảnh tượng thứ hai lập tức đẩy anh vào tình trạng hoang mang.

Cảnh tượng thứ ba làm cho anh chạy cuống cuồng quanh nhà, kêu gào tên cô như thể ngày tận thế.

Shinichi Kudo, một thời từng là thiên tài thám tử học sinh trung học, tên tuổi được biết đến trên khắp Nhật Bản, là người phá được mọi vụ án lạ lùng và hiểm hóc nhất, người sở hữu bộ não được đồn đại rằng có năng lực phi thường, người rất nhiều lần, trong rất nhiều dịp đã nhìn thấy hiện trường án mạng với máu bắn tung toé và đủ mọi tư thế kỳ quặc của thi thể mà không chút nao núng... giờ đang sợ hãi muốn phát điên sau ba lần nhìn thoáng qua căn bếp của nhà anh.

Bất kỳ ai đã từng biết Shinichi Kudo, hoặc thậm chí chỉ nghe về anh sẽ nhướng mày hoặc bật cười nếu người nào đó nói rằng Shinichi Kudo phát điên chỉ sau ba cái liếc nhìn một căn bếp cực kỳ lộn xộn. Vậy thì bất kỳ ai biết Shinichi Kudo và những cuộc phiêu lưu anh đã trải qua sẽ vô cùng ngạc nhiên trước hành động của anh trong năm phút vừa rồi chỉ sau ba cái liếc nhìn căn bếp bừa bộn...

Chạy vòng quanh ngôi nhà trong tâm trạng lo sợ và hoảng loạn tột độ.

"Ran!" Anh rẽ ngang, "Ran!"

"Ran, em đâu rồi?" anh lẩm bẩm với chính mình khi lao ra khỏi một căn phòng trống mà không có Ran trong đó.

"Ran...!"

"RAN MOURI KUDO! EM ĐANG Ở ĐÂU VẬY HẢ?!"

Không tác dụng. Chẳng có lời đáp lại nào từ người vợ yêu quý của anh.

Anh đang vui vẻ bước vào nhà, với một nụ cười trên môi, như anh vẫn thường làm khi trở về nhà từ nơi làm việc với người vợ yêu quý của anh, Ran. Lúc nào cũng thế, cô đang nấu bữa tối khi anh về, rồi cô sẽ quay lại, nở nụ cười thiên thần rạng rỡ và toả sáng khiến cho bao buồn phiền mệt mỏi của anh tan biến. Và tất nhiên, anh sẽ hôn cô. Đó là một thói quen thường lệ, một thói quen mà cả anh và Ran đều ưa thích.

Hôm nay thì khác.

Không có tiếng cười, không có những nụ hôn, không có Ran. Tất cả những gì chào đón anh là một đống bừa bộn trong bếp. Mấy chiếc nồi nằm trên sàn, thức ăn văng tung toé. Chiếc thìa gỗ lớn của Ran và dụng cụ nhà bếp ngổn ngang khắp phòng.

Sàn nhà của căn bếp đầy những vệt đỏ thẫm.

Anh bước tới kiểm tra chúng, ngón tay hạ xuống, quệt một vết để nhận biết. _Đừng là máu nhé, làm ơn không phải máu đi mà._ Anh chạm vào nó. Cảm giác không giống máu lắm. Anh liếm thử. Hừm... sốt spaghetti.

Chàng thám tử lừng danh liền đi đến kết luận từ chứng cứ thu thập được rằng Ran đang nấu món mì spaghetti cho bữa tối thì xảy ra chuyện.

Nhưng Ran đâu rồi? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Anh nhìn thấy những dấu chân có móng vuốt trên chỗ sốt spaghetti bắn tung toé. Vết móng không to lắm, khá nhỏ nhắn là đằng khác. Anh nghĩ ngợi một lúc. Nếu là mèo thì hơi lớn, còn nếu là chó thì hơi nhỏ. Cái này chắc khoảng kích cỡ của một con... chó con! Manh mối tiếp theo đây rồi. Người bắt cóc cô ấy chắc hẳn là có một chú cún con.

Bao nhiêu người có chó con, bao nhiêu người mà anh không quen biết cũng có chó con. Vậy thì chính xác kẻ mà sở hữu chú cún con này và bắt cóc Ran của anh là ai?

Anh đi theo dấu chân màu đỏ của chú chó vào toilet. Tấm thảm trải trước cửa bị xô lệch. Kẻ đó chắc hẳn đã làm thứ gì đó trong nhà vệ sinh một cách vội vàng, vẫn với con chó đi theo đằng sau.

"Trời, con chó này trung thành quá!" Không, giờ không phải lúc đánh giá lòng trung thành của một con cún. Và anh tiếp tục với việc điều tra.

Anh xem xét quanh toilet. Giấy vệ sinh có vẻ như đã được dùng trong lúc vội vã. Phần cuối của cuộn giấy bị xé lem nhem. Thế tức là người này đã sử dụng toilet. Được rồi...

Các manh mối dừng lại ở đây. Không có gợi ý nào giải thích việc Ran đã bị bắt cóc như thế nào và chỉ ra nơi cô đang ở. Cho đến giờ, những đầu mối chỉ khiến anh tin rằng tên bắt cóc là một kẻ ngốc nghếch đến nỗi mang theo một con cún và đã sử dụng toilet trong khi thực hiện hành vi phạm tội của mình. Anh cúi sát người xuống, ngay trước đống bừa bộn trong bếp và ráo riết quan sát. Nhất định phải có thứ gì, thứ gì đó để lại manh mối cho anh.

Anh dõi theo dấu chân của 'tên bắt cóc ngu ngốc' một lần nữa. Tên đó… đợi đã! Hắn vào nhà bằng cách nào chứ? Anh đứng dậy và đi đến kiểm tra cánh cửa chính. Không có dấu hiệu dùng vũ lực. Hắn ta cũng không thể phá khoá vì đã có hệ thống báo động. Hay là Ran đã mở cửa cho hắn vào? Ừ, cũng có thể. Hắn có thể giả vờ là người rao hàng và Ran sẽ mời hắn vào nhà dùng trà. Cô ấy ngây thơ thế cơ mà, có thể lắm.

Nếu vậy, chẳng phải Ran sẽ nện cho tên đó một trận nếu hắn dám đụng vào một sợi tóc của cô ấy sao?

Nhưng nếu đó là phụ nữ, có lẽ Ran sẽ không đề phòng.

Nhức đầu thật. Vụ này còn hóc búa hơn bất kỳ vụ án nào anh từng đối mặt. Kẻ này đúng là đồ ngốc... hay là chính hắn/cô ta muốn anh nghĩ như thế? Đúng rồi. Có thể là như vậy. Chắc hẳn vẫn còn những đầu mối khác chưa tìm thấy. Ngay khi anh đứng dậy định gọi cảnh sát đến giúp đỡ, tiếng chuông báo có tin nhắn trên điện thoại anh bỗng reo lên.

Anh suýt nữa vấp phải chân mình khi lao đến chỗ cái điện thoại. Có thể là của tên bắt cóc. Khi vừa chạm tới, anh mở nó ra với tốc độ kỷ lục và đọc tin nhắn.

..."Gặp Ran ở bệnh viện Mi Hua ngay bây giờ. Đang đợi ở quầy tiếp tân chỗ lối vào."

Không cần phải nói, anh chạy thẳng đến bệnh viện ngay tức khắc.

"Sao hắn ta lâu thế nhỉ?" Sonoko Suzuki đi đi lại lại trên sàn nhà lát đá hoa phía trước quầy lễ tân.

"Này, anh ấy đâu thể bay ngay tới đây chứ. Cậu chỉ vừa mới nhắn tin cho anh ấy bằng điện thoại công cộng ở đây thôi mà." Ran thanh minh cho chồng mình khi đang ngồi bên cạnh bàn tiếp tân.

"Nhưng... đây là trường hợp cực kỳ khẩn cấp!"

Ran lờ đi cô bạn thân. Cô đang nghĩ đến những gì bác sĩ nói với mình vài phút trước. Cô đã lờ mờ đoán ra chuyện này nhưng được nghe trực tiếp từ một bác sĩ chuyên môn thì cảm giác lại khác hẳn.

"Shinichi sẽ phản ứng thế nào nhỉ?" cô thắc mắc.

Sonoko vừa định đáp lại thì bị ngắt lời bởi không ai khác ngoài chính Shinichi... đang kiệt sức và thở không ra hơi.

Trước khi họ kịp chớp mắt ngỡ ngàng, Shinichi đã lao đến chỗ Ran, ôm và hôn cô liên tục, trong lúc nhắc đi nhắc lại câu, "tạ ơn Chúa em không sao."

Sonoko đứng đó nhìn anh với cặp lông mày nhíu lại, trong khi Ran mở to mắt nhìn anh trân trân. Trong đầu họ cùng chung một suy nghĩ… "Anh ấy/Cậu ta bị làm sao thế?"

Sau một hồi cảm tạ trời đất vì vợ mình vẫn ổn, Shinichi đứng hẳn dậy, gương mặt lập tức chuyển sang trạng thái lo lắng, lông mày chau lại chứng tỏ anh đang giận dữ.

"Em đã ở đâu vậy hả Ran? Làm anh lo muốn chết! Anh cứ tưởng em đã bị BẮT CÓC!"

"Bắt cóc...!? Bắt..." Ran và Sonoko nghẹn lại giữa câu nói trước khi cả hai cùng phì cười. Những tràng cười liên tiếp và không dứt.

Họ ôm chặt bụng để ngăn tiếng cười, nhưng chỉ sau một cái liếc nhìn nữa về phía anh chàng Shinichi đang ngơ ngác không hiểu mô tê gì, hai cô gái lại muốn bò ra sàn để cười. Khi tiếng cười cuối cùng đã lắng xuống, Ran hít vào ba hơi thật sâu trước khi bắt đầu giải thích.

"Bọn em... à, em..." Cô bật cười và hít thêm một hơi nữa, "Em đang làm món spaghetti cho bữa tối thì..."

"Nhìn đống lộn xộn trong bếp là anh biết rồi." Shinichi ngắt lời, mắt anh nheo lại ngờ vực.

"À, cái đó. Xin lỗi anh. Đột nhiên em thấy buồn nôn nên phải chạy vội vào toilet." Ran thêm vào với một nụ cười ẩn ý.

"Vậy còn đống bừa bộn đó là sao?" mọi thứ dường như vẫn chưa được logic cho lắm trong đầu anh.

"Ừm... em quên không buông cái thìa gỗ ra khi chạy vào toilet nên hậu quả là cái nồi cũng bị kéo đổ xuống cùng," cô giải thích, đỏ mặt nhìn anh.

"Và...?"

"Và vì tớ đang ở đó nên đã lập tức đưa vợ cậu vào bệnh viện để xem cô ấy bị cái gì." Sonoko bổ sung khi cô vực bản thân mình đứng dậy từ sàn nhà với sự giúp đỡ của chiếc bàn tiếp tân.

Mắt Ran bỗng sáng rực. Giọng cô đầy phấn khích, "Anh có biết bác sĩ bảo sao không?"

Shinichi gãi gãi đầu. "Khoan... khoan đã... tức là Sonoko, cậu là chủ con chó đó hả?"

"Ừ. Tớ đến khoe với Ran chú cún mới Fisco. Nó đang ở trong xe của tớ đấy, cậu muốn xem không?" Sonoko trêu chọc, nháy mắt với anh.

Shinichi day day thái dương của mình, hoá ra mọi chuyện là thế... lạy Chúa, đầu anh đau quá. "Ran, vậy bác sĩ nói sao?"

"Em có thai rồi!" cô kêu lên sung sướng, chờ đợi phản ứng từ Shinichi.

Thay vì đi vào chi tiết và miêu tả dài dòng về phản ứng của Shinichi Kudo, vị thám tử lừng danh nhất mọi thời đại, chỉ cần nói đơn giản thế này, Shinichi Kudo, anh ấy... ngất xỉu.


End file.
